


Where the Moon met the Stars

by Number1120



Category: Greatest Show Unearthed - Fandom, Jacksepicteye, Video Blog-Sean Mcloughlin, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Angus is not one of the brothers, Archer - Freeform, Circus, Death, Fanfiction, Gymnastics, Jacksepticeye egos, Knife Throwing, Knives, M/M, TW: Blood, circus AU, he is himself, jacksepticeye community - Freeform, jacksepticeye fanfic, lion tamer, tw: death, tw: gore, tw: graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number1120/pseuds/Number1120
Summary: Where your greatest wishes come to true, and you deepest desire is heard— The Greatest Show Unearthed has it all! From rides and candy, from performers and animals, and from volunteers and blood. Under the circus tent, truths, lies, acts, and entertainment are preform for every boy and girl... but under their smiles and jokes, a darker and sinister thought are showed.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, But not Angus, Jackie x Angus, Jacksepticeye egos are brothers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

With each step Jackie took, he always look forward. He never looks down when he walks across paper thin rope high above broken glass. He doesn’t look down nor looks back. Jackie doesn’t fear the heights or falling. Falling won’t kill him— it’ll be the landing under him. To scare the crowd, he has glass under him as he walks across the rope, and he slips to hear the gasps of the crowd sometimes. It does bring a smile to his face when he hears children gasped and can only imagine that they’re pointing up at him with wide, fearful eyes. When he “saves” himself, the applause from far below is worth hearing, the praises are worth listening— all of it is for him and him alone. 

When he finally gets to the end, he always bows to the crowd, raise a hand to the moon as if he’s trying to touch the stars, then back down with his head low and grateful. Jackie looks at the crowd and smiles as he waves happily to the crowd. He glances down pass the tent to see his brother, Chase, giving him a thumbs up at his act. He nods at him as he starts his climb down while the Ringmaster addresses the crowd, thanking them for coming to the show, The Greatest Show Unearthed.   
———————————————  
  


“You did wonderful, Jackie.” He looks behind him and grins at Chase, who had his bow over his shoulder and arrow pouch around the other.

They meet up between intermission before Chase preforms trick shots. He wore his dark blue jeans and untuck army green t-shirt. His black sport jacket hung open and his mint green hair tucked back under his shepherd’s hat. Tonight, he’s wearing his dark gray shoes with bright orange shoelaces. 

Jackie is a bit jealous of Chase sometimes. He never misses his shot with his arrows. He can hit an eye of a bird if he wanted to. And Chase has the best smile in the family. He’s an all around well guy with a small drinking problem. Anti had to... “help” cut back on his drinking. Where’s the jealousy? Well, for starters, he has more tags than Jackie. Once he looks pass the smile and ocean eyes, all Jackie wants to do is hug him and have fun.

“Thanks, Chase,” Jackie says as his slips his red, long sleeve shirt on. After his show, he puts on a long sleeve and a pair of swear over his dark red suit, but he has the hood to cover his eyes. He smiles at his friend. “You’re going to shoot straight tonight.”

Chase shrugs off the comment. Jackie says this every night before they preform. “I know I will.” His dark blue eyes sparkle in the fire light. “I’m using a target tonight.”

A brow raised. “Is that so? Well,” Jackie stood in front of Chase as a devilish smile spread across his face, “isn’t this... exciting?” 

———————————

Anti has a routine before every show. He makes his rounds around the fair grounds during the day of the show, seeing the people, checking for targets. He would stop sometimes to get a picture with some children in Jameson’s petting zoo, buying some popcorn from Quinn’s stand, then making his final stop at his favorite stand: The Cotton Candy. There, children could get whatever flavor they desire from grape to watermelon, from buttery popcorn to peanuts, and blueberries to bubble gum; it’s all at Paggie’s stand. She’s the most beautiful girl that Anti laid eyes on. Her bob cut hair, light green eyes, fair white skin... she’s perfect.

He buys lime flavored cotton candy, and she makes it for him. It takes a minute to make, but it’s worth all his time. She would smile at him, but she made his order before he could say it. As she handed it to him, she slipped a note:

**_I’ll be in Section B, third row, when Jackieboy Man is done.  
_ **

At the bottom of the note, there was a lipstick kiss, a cotton candy flavor kiss. 

Anti only knew one thing when he came back to his tent: He has to look good for the show. 

The finest black fabric was pressed and sowed to his liking. There was no speck of dirt or filth to be found. The red, silk ribbon tied around his neck in a bow. His white vest buttoned with shiny black buttons covered his black, cotton button up, which was tucked neatly in his black dress pants. The jacket the he wore had gold trimming with matching silver buttons. 

“You look fine, sir,” Jameson stood behind Anti. “The children think so, that is.”

Anti glances behind him as he tries to straighten his bow tie. “I run this show, so I have to look professional—just a bit.”

Jameson laughed lightly to himself as he came towards Anti. He turned Anti’s shoulders for him to see his tie. His hands started to work around the bow tie. “Yes, that is true, but I still want to dress nice.”

”You just wanna look go for your little lady—“

“Jameson, I swear to god I’ll kick your ass if you—“

Jameson laughed as he finished as he finished the tie. “She’s in the third row, section B, because she’s on break from the cotton candy stand. She has fifteen minutes left before work.” He reaches behind him and shows his top hat. From his vest, Jameson tucks a pink coronation in the red silk string tied around his hat. “She loves these flowers. She told me.”

Anti bowed his head for Jameson to put the top hat on his dark brown hair. “Thank you, my friend.” He looks in the mirror one as time before tipping his hat back so the Paggie— the _crowd_ could see his eyes better. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

”Yes, Anti,” Jameson places his hands on his shoulder. “Just give her the flower when you go out there. Take her from the stands, get popcorn, and walk her back to the cotton candy stand.”

Anti couldn’t help but put on a big smile as his eyes shined. “Let’s go and put on a show, Jameson.”


	2. Death's Archer

There’s an unspoken thing about shooting an arrow. The feeling of the arrow pulled back in Chase’s hand, his shoulders squared, steady, strong as he faces his target, under control and easy, his eyes focused and strong. The noises and cheers fades as he focuses on the young man tied to the circle blind folded. He picked him perfectly from the crowd when he walked the fair grounds that morning. The feeling of the arrow between his fingers, the feeling of the air between breaths, hearing his heart hammer softly in his ears, is something that on one can replace or try take it from him.

That's what Anti promised him when Chase was sitting on death roll.

Chase was an excellent father and husband before he learned the truth about his family and the reason behind the marriage. His wife was in love with another, sleeping and dating when he wasn't home from the marble mines. He caught her with the other man one night when he came home. Instead of confronting her, he waited it out until his family went on a camping trip to her mother's cabin where he showed his surprise. He had the other tied to a chair with his mouth taped while his wife watch in horror as he took an arrow and shot him in the eye. Stacy didn't have time to scream when Chase turned and shot her in the mouth. He didn't stop there; oh no. He killed the lover's family; his wife, children, mother, father... everyone. He killed them all with a single shot from an arrow.

When he was caught and his punishment was made, he made sure that his son and daughter were with his parents, away and safe. He didn't want them to know his deeds, and, even if they knew, he didn't want to face them. How can you face your own children after you killed 12 people? He knew he was going to die, but at least he did right to the world. Sometimes, when he's alone in the silent, he hears the closing of the cell door and feels the cold metal he used to sleep on. On Death Roll, he remembers the shadows and friendly demons that would scream down the hall, chocking with life-filled promises. The shadows would smile at Chase, whispering his death, and, when the day came, same came. A taller man with a suit and a red bow tie. His smile was too wide and sharp, but Chase didn't mind. That was the day that changed everything, giving him a job at a circus and his boss's biding of finding a target and paying with blood. As his payment, he sends money to his parents and has the gift of never missing a shot--never. 

The air was filled with burnt hay and popcorn. He could hear children holding their breath as he aimed his arrow at the apple on the woman's head, blindfolded. Even with the blindfold over him, he still has his eyes shut, but he was focused on the woman. He could hear her heartbeat, her nerves, thoughts, breath-- he could hear it all. He opened his eyes when he shot his arrow. The noises was drown out, ringing his ear until there was a loud applause. He removes his blindfold and looks at his target. The arrow was dead center of the apple over the woman's head. A proud grin cracked when he saw the woman in shock. He wanted to scare her, show her who has the real power. She's single, no kids, not dating, no one would miss her if she went missing. He walked to her with his shoulders held back and strong. He stood by her side and bowed, taking her hand and kissing it, marking her as his target for after the show.

***********************************************************************

When the show end, the woman from his act stayed behind as instructed by Chase. He wanted to personally thank her for helping him for the act. She is a lovely woman with brown hair and stunning green eyes and a perfect body and skin-- if he goes on thinking of her beauty, he might not get the job done. He has to get his cut in for the month to keep his job and life in the show. With a wave of his hand and was perfectly placed grin, he welcomed her back to the center of the ring. The woman smiled happily as she stepped back into the ring, taking his hand.

"Thank you for that experience," she said as she blushed slightly.

Chase nodded and shut his sparkling eyes. "You're welcome, ma'am. It's always an honor to do tricks with a lovely woman like yourself."

"Oh, sir, don't flatter yourself--"

"But I must!" Chase went on as he turned his charm up to make her relax. He always butters up his targets before he finishes his job. He wants them to feel good before his final act. He does it because that's what his wife did to him when he came home and found the other man. In a twisted away, having his targets feeling good made him feel good. He gets to see the joy and spark in their eyes leave, and that made him feel good about himself. "You're very beautiful, my lady."

The woman shook her head, her cheeks now flushed and warm. "Thank you, sir, but you got it wrong."

He cocks a brow. "Is that so?'

She nods, hiding her eyes, "Rachel says it's not true along with the other church girls." She sits on the side of the bleachers. "They say my dress isn't long enough and my hair shouldn't be up. They hate my gloves and shoes, calling them a devil's tool. A mistake, no beauty inside me. Nothing but dead weeds and cottonwood. They told me that I'm no good for any man." Tears fell as she said, "I wish I wasn't even alive--"

"Now, now," Chase sat next to her and held her hands. "Those aren't church gales themselves if they say that. If I were a god, I wouldn't care what you look like or wear." He gives a fake smile as he stood up and took her hands with him. She followed his lead and went to the center of the ring. "I want you to trust me, okay? I want to do something for you that'll get rid of all those thoughts and feelings." The woman nods as he walked behind her. "Shut your eyes and listen to my voice, my lady."

He took his arrow and pulled it back, pointing at her lower back. He breathed in slowly, letting it out deep. He watched her shoulders relaxed and her wall crumbles for his charm and trust. 'Do you see a soft light? Do you feel it? Heaven?"

"Y-yes."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He aimed between her left should and upper ribs. "It's warm, light, and lovely. It calls for you. What does it say?"

He could feel her tears through her smile. "It-it says I'm beautiful."

He nods in agreement. "Indeed... the most beautiful angel in Heaven's gate."

_Fly high, my angel. Fly higher than all of my arrows. There, you'll be with the roses and daisies forever looking like a marble statue underwater._

He let's go of his arrow, never missing his target.

*********************************************************

The next day, they found Madeline Jane in a garden filled with roses. There wasn't a drop of blood on her, nor did they find the arrow that killed her, but they did find her in new clothing that made her look like an angel. Some say she was a beautiful corpse, some say it was witchcraft. Whatever they say, The Greatest Show Unearthed was on the train, heading to the next city, the next town, the next show. 

Lights are on, the tent is up.

Let the show begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better as we go, y'all. Thank you for reading! :D


	3. The Hunter and The Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Gore and some slight torture

Marvin scanned the crowd while they walked in the street like they always do when they enter a new town. It’s like a small parade and a chance to scan the crowd for targets. Marvin would walk new the sidewalk and listen to the children awe at his magic. He doesn’t like children, but he loves seeing them smile and forgetting about the hurt in their worlds. He would make it shower flowers for they little girls on the street by him. For the boys, he made fireworks and loud bangs for them. Boys seem to like explosions for some reason. What he does, if he could make them forget for a single moment, he’s done his job that day. When he walks along the street, he picks a lucky child to join their little parade. He still doesn't like children, but he'll do his best to make them feel like their part of their show.

The Greatest Show Unearthed is more than tricks and criminals and blood under the dust and sand. Marvin knows his boss made this show to let freaks like him enjoy life and be good at something. He could never measure up to his family's standers. Growing up, his father would beat him while he was drunk while mother dearest was an angel six feet underground. While beating him, some of his teeth would fall out, his father would keep them as trophies and show it off to him when Marvin "misbehaved". When his father was passed out on the torn couch in the ran down apartments, which had more roaches you'll ever imagine, Marvin was in the street learning how to be the better man than his father. What he learned was a few things. One: when it comes to making a fire, watch it burn. Two: Bugs and butterflies are two different things. And Three: There is always time for trick or two. That's why he tricked his father to drink kerosene and let him on fire. As his token of forgiveness, Marvin took his father's teeth and chucked them in the river.

From there, he collected bits and pieces from his targets when he was done with them. Hair, brains, figures, toes, ribs, eyes-- he kept them all. But, to keep a job that he needed, Marvin worked in a magic shop with an old woman who taught him everything he needed to know about street and real magic. Card tricks seem to be crowd favorite, but fireworks and explosions is a favorite for all ages. He can do tarot readings, but that's a side job on the fairgrounds. Besides the magic and tricks, he looks his collection more than anything. Even though his collection and personality seems off to some, he is careful and bold-- the right hand man of Anti himself. He would help call shots when it came to targets and who gets to have a target that night. When it came down to being a strong leader, Marvin fit the role as perfect as the last piece to a puzzle.   
  
He glances at the kids once more then shout a light into the sky, making a large white cat firework in the sky. As the dust twinkles and falls, it shapes and forms until there was a white tiger by Marvin’s side. One of the girls point at it as she held a largest, widest, happiest smile that Marvin has even seen. He holds out his hand for the little girl and beckons him to come. She leaves the sidewalk and takes his hand. As he walks, he picks her up and places her on the back of the tiger. 

“Don’t pull his fur, lambskin,” he warns. “Or he might bite.”

she nods, saying, “Yes, sir.” She strokes the tigers fur gently. “It’s a biggy kitty.”

”Indeed, he is,” Marvin pats his head. “His name is Dust.”

The child giggles at the name as she pets Dust, cooing, “Good kitty.”

As the parade marches to the fair grounds, the little girl would wave at the crowd on both sides. Her eyes widen when Jackie did a back-flip over her and the tiger, landing on Marvin’s shoulders, then jumping off, spinning, landing gracefully. 

“Whoa,” she awes. “That’s amazing.”

”That’s the Amazing Jackieboy Man,” Marvin points. “The Hero of the Ropes.”

She looks at Marvin and tilts her head. “And you do magic, right?”

He nods. “Every type of magic, my dear.”

She thinks for a moment then looks at Dust. “That means you're magic, Dust." The child has wonder around them that makes her glow in light. Marvin has seen something like this before. "That's so cool."

Marvin smiled at the girl and her light. "What is your name?"

"Mary."

"Mary?" He said thoughtfully. "What a beautiful name. My name's Marvin."

She gives a knowing nod as she made a agreeing noise. "I know. You're my favorite because-beacuse I love purple and-and you are in purple and-and you wear a cat mask." She blinks a couple times. "I like cats."

Marvin gives a short bow to the child. "Why, thank you, little lambskin--"

"My papa killed my kitty because she knocked over his apple juice," she pets Dust. "I miss my kitty."

Marvin's eyes glowed."Is you're papa in the crowd?"

She nods as she keeps petting the tiger. "Yeah, he's with mama. He's mean--"

"Mary Jane Ann!" The sudden shout from a man in the crowd made the little girl jump. "What in the hell--Mary! Get the fuck off--!" Marvin snapped his fingers, making the man disappear in purple smoke.

Mary's mouth hung open, gasping, "How did you do that?"

He looks back at the young girl with a glimmer in his eyes. "Magic, my dear. Magic."

***************************************************************************

When Marvin came to his tent, he found Mary's father tied to a chair. A smile crept over as he came new him, humming a soft song, taking off his purple dress coat and vest. "You killed her kitty," he says as he held out his knife. "You killed them over a small drink."

"Get-get away from me!--"

"And she was so sad when she told me," he noted as he picked his knife, watching it glimmer in the candle light. “I hate seeing children sad.”

The man—Marvin wouldn’t call him a man— looked at his with fear in his eyes. He struggled in his restraints and pleads formed. Marvin only shook his head as he calmly cleaned his tools. Marvin only stopped when it called for help.   
  
He laughed in amusement. “You think they can hear you?” He shook his head as he laughed. “I take you as a fool for the win.”

”I’ll do anything— anything! Please! Please, let me go!” The person was crying and trembling. “I swear I won’t tell anyone about this! About you! And—“

Marvin buried his cutting knife into the person’s chest, making them stutter in his words. Their eyes were filled in terror as the sudden realization came over they they weren’t leaving alive... no, not in the hands of Marvin.   
  


Marvin leans down, his voice low as he said, “I know, but... you made her sad. So,” he dug the knife deeper as Marvin’s eyes glowed purple and a spiral blue, making the worm choke, “let’s have some fun with this, shall we?”

*********************************  
When Marvin was done, he feed Dust this worm. He didn’t feed him everything—he kept the man’s tongue in a jar. He looked at it lovingly before he placed it by his collection of eyes. Marvin cleaned himself up until there was nothing left.   
  


He glances up at the door and softens when he sees the doctor. Henrik shook his head as he came toward him as he looks around. “You used my knives without my permission, again.”

”He deserved it, though,” Marvin responded. “There was no time to wait for you for this.”

”You do have a heart of gold, Marvin,” he says. “I do applaud your kindness.” He took his tools as he glances at them. “Thank you for cleaning them.” With that, he took his leave, leaving his tent.

Marvin’s eyes follow as he kept straightening himself, but he stopped when someone caught his eyes. A young man in brown slacks and hunting boots was looking at him. Marvin looks back as he kept his eyes on him and his glorious blue eyes. His brown hair was messy yet fluffy and soft as he stood like a statue. Marvin squinted him, but his eyes widen when he saw what looked like a thick black collar around him. 

His lips parted as if he was going to talk to him, but they shut when he heard a broken voice beat him.

”Help me.” 


	4. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better gift to give to a man that killed the rival’s gang leader than an obedient pet?
> 
> ⚠️⚠️Tw: Mention of torture and some hints of rape.⚠️⚠️

Angus Hunter wasn’t always what he looked like. He was fast on his feet with a mind smarter than a mongoose. He was always up for an adventure and exploring new places and meeting people. He could never stop the thoughts in his head of being something different. That’s all he ever wanted in life—to be different from the rest and to be remembered. 

But all of that felt like a dream, a memory. A good memory he kept in the back of his head for years. He counted the days, the hours, the minutes for death to take him out of here. Where would he go? Heaven or Hell; it doesn't matter to him. He wanted to be free. He craved for death so much that it made him feel high. He felt untouchable when he thought about death covering him in a warm hug. How he _dreamed_ of resting in death's arms in peace. But all of that was a sweet dream that made him sleep at night.

All of it felt like a distant memory of him living long ago with his family, happily living in Australia. He didn't want to leave his home when he was captured, but the man held a knife to his sister's throat. What choice did he have? He didn't want to lose his sister to this group. He traded himself for her safety. He had to bring himself to protect her. So, he endures all of the whips and the slaps given to him. He had to manage pain from slashes across the face to burns against his back and arms. The kicking? He started to grow use to that. What he hasn't grown use to... he doesn't want to think of that.

But when he saw the man in the purple suit and a half cat mask, he felt a bit of hope sparked inside him.

"Help me," he managed to breathe before he was tugged by his collar which was connected by a leash. He was led through the crowd of screaming children and laughing people... most were staring at him as he walked passed. It's like they've never seen a human on a leash before.

He was led pass the large, red and yellow tent. He figures that must be for the show. They went behind the large tent where the animals sat in their cages. He has is own cage underground at his master's house. He chuckled to himself as he look at the lion cage. He felt a bit jealous of the beast; it has a large and warm cage than him. Angus was tugged roughly again to move forward. He was a gift to another, after all.

"Angus, do I need to teach you to listen again?" His master warned. "I can do it here and now?"

Angus winced and whimpered away from his warning hand. "N-no, master."

He smiles to himself and how obedient Angus was becoming. It only took him a year to break him down to nothing but dust. To make him loyal was nothing more than a treat. Watching this pet unfold to his will made him feel like a god.

"Mr. Tucker?" A familiar voice asked. "What brings you here?"

Mr. Tucker smiled slightly at the host of the show. "Mr. Anti, my friend. It's so good to see you again."

This 'Anti' was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie, and he was wearing a black top hat. He was different, unlike the rest. He had green skin with darker green and brown hair. His smile was a bit too wide, though, but Angus didn't flinch at the monster. He knows a demon when he sees one; he should know what they look like. Besides his skin skin and too wide of a smile, his suit look neat against his skin and chest. If he is his new master, he'll have to be careful not to ruin his suit when he has to work for his life. Maybe he won't make it so rough for him? It's foolish of Angus to think that, but one could only hope, right?

He watched Mr. Anti reach a hand out towards Mr. Trucker. "It's good to see you as well. But, why are you here? Florida is far from this place," he said as his eyes fell on Angus. Under those sleepless, dark eyes, Angus saw a hint of human in him. What made him think that was beyond him. "Who's this?"

Angus opened his mouth to answer, but Mr. Trucker cut him off, saying, "This is a gift for one of your performers, Jackieboy-Man. He did my boys a favor last week when he dropped a crook in our neck."

Anti nodded understandingly, but said, "But this is a person--"

"It's the least we can give him!" His master insists, "It's from Australia and very well trained."

At this moment, a group of men came out of nowhere. One moment, the tent was empty and clean with Angus, Anti, and Mr. Trucker and the crew, but Angus blinked and the room was filled with five other men, and one of them was the man in the cat mask. He tried to give a reassuring look, but it was gone when his master gripped his collar tightly, making yelp, whimpering after he was hit for making a noise. He didn't mean to make a noise. He promised to behave. His master told him to behave and not mace a noise, but he did. He made a noise. 

"I said, go to him," he ordered, pushing him pass Mr. Anti towards a man in a red jumpsuit. His blue eyes were kind and soft, and his light brown hair was too soft and fluffy to touch. He was a beautiful painting that didn't smear under water as his boy looked like honey and cream. Angus felt himself being pushed again. "Go, you stupid--"

"Say one more word and I'll that your head on a plate," Mr. Anti said as he cut between Angus and Mr. Trucker, Angus stumbling and being caught in Jackie's arms. "I want you to say another word, Mr. Trucker."

Jackie held him in his arms protectively as he turned him away from the man. "You're safe," he heard this man promise. "He won't hurt you--"

"If you hurt him--"

"He still belongs to me!" Mr. Trucker interrupted. "He comes with me. I see that you don't want him."

Jackie squinted his eyes at him, holding him closer and tighter, hearing Angus cry softly against him chest. "No."

The man seemed to laugh. "Did you just say 'no' to me?"

"Yeah," he answered as Marvin stood next to him. "And I'll say it again: no. He stays with me." Jameson stood next to Henrik and Chase as they circled the man and his crew. "He can stay here with us. He'll fit right in."

The man straightened himself. "I see. You did a good service for my men and me. He's all yours, Jackieboy-Man. Do as you please with him." With that, the man turned to leave the tent.

"Now, now, wait," Henrik says, grabbing his shoulder. "See the fair grounds. Taste the food. Enjoy our show tonight. I promise, you'll love it so much that you might just _die_." Behind him, the group seemed to smile in agreement. "Stay. As mine and Jackie's guest of honor."

Jackie nodded. "Yes, let me show you my thanks for this... _gift._ "

Angus flinched at those words. He thought he was different from the rest, but even soft things like this warm-body and strong arms can be... no. He wanted to... he wanted believe he wasn't like the rest.

Gosh, how pathetic is he?

Mr. Trucker smiled at the offer. "I guess we can stay for a while. You can tell me if my gift misbehaves." He steps forward and held out a thick, black, leather whipe. It looked like it was used before. This made Marvin's blood boil. Who could hurt someone like him? Why treat him as if he wasn't a human? "Use this on him if he misbehaves; he'll behave as soon as you show this."

Marvin took it for Jackie, saying, "We''ll use it on it."

Angus wanted to move away, run until his heart gave out. All he wanted was to see the world, adventure, not see this hell that's been creative, but these thoughts left when Jackie's hands brushed through his hair. It felt... nice and safe, but it could be a lie or a trick just to get his trust. Soft touches like this was used against him when he was touched starved then getting beaten and tied to a post for lashes and whips. Jackie then whispered, again, "I'll never use it against you." 

Mr. Trucker nodded as he left with his crew, leaving his gift behind.

******************************

"Chase. Jameson. Make sure they don't leave a live," Anti ordered. "But make it look... fun."

Jameson and Chase looked at each other and nodded, smirking. "You can count on use, boss," Chase answered. "Marv? Use a location spell?"

"Like I would let trash walk out and litter the street," he answered, his green eyes glowing. "They won't even have a chance."

Anti looked at Henrik, saying, "Give him a check-up and make sure he's not bleeding or needs stitches. Jackie, go with him. He seems like he doesn't want to leave you."

Jackie nods as he continued to brush his hair. "He's shaking like a tree."

Jameson was gently touched his shoulder, Angus jumping at his touch slightly. "Poor thing, he's scared."

Anti felt his hands balling to a fists. "Bring Mr. Trucker back alive to me. I want to deal with him."He walked towards the shaking boy an touched his other shoulder. "What's your name?"

He doesn't want to get hit. He's not his master. If he answers, his new master might be mad. Why? What does he do?--

"It's okay," Jackie reassures. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. You can tell us later. Now," Angus looked up to see his sparkling eyes, "you must tired."

He found himself nodding at his soft words. He was tired, so tired. Angus shut his eyes and leaned against his chest, shutting his eyes. He was tired and hungry, but mainly tired. He felt himself being left and carried as he started to drop of an unexplored forest and a collarless neck. 


	5. Doctors and Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides being a killer and cutting up people for enjoyment, Henrik likes to take care of others, but he's about to find out more than his studies has taught him.

Henrik didn't let Angus out of his sight in his tent. He watched the sleeping stranger on his bed and counted how long and drawn his breathing was. He doesn't know his name, no, but he doesn't have to know yet. Besides, he has to keep him safe from those crooks that brought him. Just seeing his arms littered in cuts and scars made him wonder how long was he in their care. At least a year or so, maybe, but some scars were fresh and simple as if they grew over night. His eyes wondered over the sleeping man as he started counting new and fresh cuts and scars; at least one of them need stitches. He took note of the ragged and sharp breaths he took in his sleep, the flinching and tensing of his shoulders, as he curled into a tighter ball. He would mumble apologies to a girl named Eliza.

Henrik sighed.

Eliza Johnson. The woman he loved from the start of his career of being a doctor. She had soft porcine skin and bright blond hair that was silk to the touch. Her wonderful brown eyes would make him lose his breath, and her sundress she would wear to church made every angel jealous. She would float in the wildflowers behind his house as she brought him lemonade and cookies. She would lay across his lap as he studied the human body and make notes about the brain. Eliza would giggle when he ranted about the bones and veins, arguing with the book. Once, she kissed his cheek when huffed at the end of one of his many rants. They locked eyes and knew none of them were leaving the study that night. Those were the days in the summer nights that were made of pure bliss. 

That is until her body was found cold in her home with hand marks around her throat.

That is until he found the killers were his own neighbors.

That is until he invited them over and locked the door, showing them to his basement where his saws and blades dangled, cutting them one at a time, forcing the other to watch their love die. He wanted them to feel his pain. He wanted them to suffer as he cut each part of their body, knowing which part to cut without killing them. This went on for days until he let them bleed out over night, cutting their bodies, scattering their bodies around the city. He made sure their heads were on their fence, facing towards Eliza's house. Carved on their foreheads, it read, "Murderers".

For a while, no one knew Henrik did it until he turned himself in to the sheriff a year later after he's killed more people who did the town wrong. Why was he a criminal? He killed the ones that did the crime! So, how come everyone looked at him as if he was a monster during his court hearing? Why did they cheer when he was put on death role? Didn't he do those who were harmed justice?

Whatever the reason, Henrik has Anti to thank. If it wasn't for him, he would be six-feet-under right now. Throwing knives and having a chance to cut them up? What better life could he ask for! Even with his new gift to see the human body better, he gets to help those that need it. When someone gets hurt while walking or exploring, Henrik would heal them. When children fall and scrap their knee, Henrik would be right there to patch them up happily. Once, during a show, he helped a woman give birth to twins in his tent with Jameson's help. He's seen life being given and life being taken. It's a doctor's world, yes, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

As his eyes focused again at the stranger, he watched his eyes flutter slightly open and his head slowly moving. He looked at him with question but looked back up at the tent above him. His breath staggered and he started coughing. In a snap, He was by his side with a bucket of water and a hand on his chest. The stranger flinched at his touch, but his body shifted and relaxed.

"There, there," Henrik whispered. "That's it. You're okay. They won't hurt you again."

The boy's eyes were glossy as he looked up at him. His lips parted but shut as his eyes fluttered to close.

"Rest as long as you want, mein freund," he kept his voice low and soft as he smoothed the stranger's hair. "Rest."

Henrik didn't move from the cot for a while. He didn't want to sleep the young boy. Being those close, he could study his skin and--

What... what is that? On his left arm, so black and gray under his honey skin? Why is it scarred and hollowed, wrapping around his arms and tissue like a snake? What is that?

Henrik lifted his arm and looked closer. The blackness oozed from his skin and poured into his hand, warm and smelled like rotten eggs. It was as thick and as dark as ink that sat on his table. His face grew in horror as he followed the veins up his arm. Quickly, he woke the sleeping man.

"Take off your shirt."

"But--"

"Now."

The man flinched at his orders, but he did as he was told. He has to be a good pet or he'll tell his new master about this. He expected the man to hurt him, but his hands touched his skin and his eyes scanned and studied him. He felt ashamed of the scars that littered his chest and skin as he ran his hand over him.

"What is that? Why is it black?" Henrik traced over the black and purple veins. "What did they do to you?" His voice was scared and confused. "Is it on your back?"

Shutting his eyes, swallowing, Angus answers in a raspy voice, "It's my blood, sir."

****************************************************************************************

"I got three of his guys in the bathroom with their pants down. Didn't give them much of a chance to fight."

"Good job. Thank you, Chase."

"Jameson feed one of the bodies to his lion."

Jameson smiled proudly at Anti. "Lily enjoyed her treat."

Anti nodded at the comment. "Marvin? Jackie?"

"Henrik is with the stranger," Jackie answered. "I was above the tents to help Marvin's spell lop over the tents."

Marvin nodded as he painted his nails a dark pink. "The spell is working as we speak. There are two more men and the Mr. Trucker left. They aren't leaving any time soon."

Anti smiled proudly at his boys. "Good work, team. Has anyone check in with Henrik?"

"You are now," Henrik chimed in as he hurried into Anti's tent. "Anti, you have to see this. I--I've never seen it before."

Jackie started to stand slightly. "What is it? Is he okay?"

"I don't know," Henrik's answered was filled with fear and horror. "I've never-- you have to see it to believe it." Without waiting for them, he was out of the tent in a flash with the rest following on his heels to his tent.

When they came in, they were greeted but the stranger throwing up in the empty water bucket, violently. He coughed and gagged as Henrik and Anti came to him, Anti placing his hands on his bare back and Henrik making a medicine at his desk, Marvin joining as he passed him ingredients. Chase and Jameson kept their eyes on the boy, Jameson hold Jackie back from looking at him.

"I'm sorry," the stranger sobbed before throwing up again in the bucket.

"He's got a fever, Hen," Anti noted as he pushed his magic through his skin. "And it's not breaking."

Henrik came next to him with the medicine in a bowl. "Lean his head back--" He nearly dropped the bowl at the sight of the bucket. It was ink, thick and black; there wasn't a hint of food in it. He... he doesn't know what this is. "Anti, look--" He held up the bucket for him, showing the thick black sluggish ink. Henrik hasn't felt this pain since Eliza died. It's a boy! A simple boy that was harmed and used for god knows long! This pain only grew into hatred for the group that brought him here. They must of did something to him.

Jackie nearly passed out at the sight of the bucket, and he would be on the floor is Chase didn't catch him and lower him to the ground, Jameson taking his rag and wiping the sweat off.

"What do we do?" Marvin asked Anti, watching his gears turn. "Anti?"

Anti took a deep breath before his hands on his back went to the side of the stranger's head. "Marvin, take his hands and go blue," he orders as his magic turned red.

Marvin nodded and took his hands. He felt his eyes glow and change to blue as his magic pushed.

No one had time to cover their ears as Angus started screaming in pain, his head tilted back, his eyes rolling, breath staggering and choking. As soon and fast as his cry came, he went limp and fell backwards, Anti catching him in his arms, lowering him down on the soft cot. No one spoke as Jameson, Chase, and Jackie inched closer to the others to look down at the stranger sleeping, his chest covered in a mixture of black and silver blood.

"What," Jackie looked at Anti, "what is he?"

Anti looked into Jackie's eyes then at the stranger. "I don't know, Jackie. I don't know what he is."


	6. A Father's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think you can hurt my family and expect to live?"--Jameson

Once one of the men from the group came to, his hands were bound to their ankles, their body laying on straw, and a lioness growling lowly next to him. He tired to move away from the lioness, but he struggled do to his condition. 

"Luna won't hurt you," a cool voice came from within the cage. The man's eyes looked up in fear at him. He was dressed in black pants and his white button up was tucked. He wore a navy blue vest and a thin black bow tie. The man noticed the thin golden chain from one of the buttons going to a pocket on his vest. The man looked at him then at the lioness. Clicking his tongue, the lioness came to his side. "I won't let her hurt you... yet."

The man swallowed. "Pl-please? Don't kill me."

"'Kill you'? Ha," the man chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "I won't if you say the right words, got it?"

The man nodded his head quickly.

"Good," the man in the vest sat down in the straw, and the lioness rested her head in his lap. With ease, the man started petting her head. "The name's Jameson Jackson, but you may call me JJ. What about you, son?"

The man took a staggering breath. "Shawn Flynn, but you can call me Ink."

Jameson smiled as his mustache curled. "It's nice to meet you, Shawn," he said as he continued to pet his cat.

Shawn glanced around the cage then at Jameson. "Why am-am I here? I di-didn't do anything to you, sir."

Jameson shook his head. "Yes, you did." His ocean eyes locked with his. "You think you could hurt my family and expect to live?" His head stopped petting and the large cat looked at Shawn. 

His lower lip starts quivering. "I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about! I--"

"The boy," Jameson started as he stood up, the golden lioness joining his side. "The boy you brought today. What is his name? Why is he sick? How bad did you hurt him?' With every word, the glowing yellow eyes grew larger with his anger. 

"Angus?" He asked as he tried to move away. "Angus is-is his name! I swear!"

"And you hurt him!?" The lioness pounced on top of Shawn and roared in is face, showing her yellow and white teeth at him. "He's sick because of you!"

"N-no! I didn't! It-it was all Mr. Trucker! It-it was him!" He tried to coward away. "Please!" He was shaking under the wait of the cat as he felt himself cry. "I-I don't-- I did-didn't hurt him! I did-didn't!" He sobbed, "I never did anything-thing to him!"

He heard him click his tongue and Luna was by his side again. He watched the pathetic man cry in the straw and his boy shaking in fear. "Is that so?"He knelt next to him and studied him. "What did you do when this happened? You just _watched_." 

"N-no! I didn't!" He defended himself. "I tied to-to help him!"

Jameson narrows his eyes at the man. "Then why is he covered in scars? What did they do to him?"

Shawn never approved of his boss's methods of breaking people to for his pleasure. In fact, Shawn never meant to be part of his group; he needed a job that paid well in his area and to pay off his duet to his boss. It was either his wife and children or his life as one of his workers. Of course, he took the job that would cause less harm to his family, but he never gets a chance to see them. When he sees the faded yellow photograph in his wallet of his four girls smiling with an ice cream cone in their hands and his wife kissing his cheek, he felt at home. He misses his girls more than anything. All he wanted was to be with them again, but he knows he can't, and, given the circumstances as of right now, he'll have to be an angel for his girls. Shawn felt sorry for Angus. He was taken from his home and used like a toy until he got boring to the boss. After the endless beatings and starvation, Shawn hated what who he works for. Out of all of the men in the group, he cared for Angus more. When they were done using the poor lad or he went into his demon shock with black ink dripping through his skin, Shawn was there for him, caring to his needs and wounds. He knows his wife would do the same if she saw him like that, naked and cold on the floor.

"They treated him like-like an animal," he answered, shaking. "I-I tired to help him-him but he-he--"

"What?" Jameson yanked his head back by his hair to look at the fear in his eyes. "He what? Fought back!?" 

"No! He asked me to kill him!" He let out a broken sob as he shut his eyes. "They treated with-with nothing like a-a toy! He's a man! A man!" He started crying harder as his body trembled more. "I could-couldn't stop them!"

It's true.

Shawn couldn't stop what his boss was doing without getting killed himself or risking his family getting hurt. In someway, he tried to make Angus feel better after the mess by giving him a warm bath, making him food, being there as he slept. Both of them were slaves to this devil, but none of them knew how to get out. One way is death... you can't just leave without risking something to follow. In the dark of the night, he kept him safe the other men in the group and from himself, Angus. He's shown him pictures of his family and talked about them dearly to Angus, naming each one with ease. 

"Cassie loves horses, and she's the oldest. Betty reads anything and everything, and she's the middle child. Little Ruby just learned how to spell her name the last I saw her, my youngest one." He remembered Angus smiling at the photograph. "Then my wife, my darling Jessica. She's strong and brave. She's teaching the girls that while I send them money and letters, lying about my work... I don't feel right doing that but i have to keep them safe from this life that I live." 

Jameson's fist came down and punched his eye. He his the bottom of the cage then looked up at him, mumbling apologizes over and over. Jameson lifted him by his shirt. "You apologizes aren't going to get you anywhere--"

"...watch over the girls, Oh Lord. Watch them grow for me. I'll be there soon by the right hand of the father, Oh Lord..."

"Praying, are we?" He sneered as dropped him, taking out his hunting knife. His blue eyes glimmered in the firelight around him as his smile grew wicked and wild he brought the knife over his head--

"... Jessica, forgive Jameson. Please forgive him. He's doing-doing his job as a father of a-a family." His eyes open slightly at looked at Jameson. "Forgive him, my daughters... my Lord... forgive him."

Jameson clinched the handle before putting it away, composing himself. "You have a family, yes?"

He nodded slightly. "My girls: Cassie, Betty, and little Ruby," he grins, "Ruby just learned how to write her name. Her 'R' is backwards, but that-that's what makes her mine." His body stopped shaking as he felt Jameson's shadow kneeling next to him. "Jessica is my wife. She's-she's more beautiful than embers in a fire." He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I never-never meant Angus to-to be harmed. I could-couldn't save him from that monster." He glances at Jameson. "Please, forgive me? I tr-tried to keep him safe as much-much as possible."

Jameson took a ragged, slow breath then let it out with his eyes closed. "You didn't harm him, did you?"

"N-no, sir. It-it was all Tucker-Trucker."

He reached down to his ankles, and he felt Jameson unlock him from his chains. "I forgive you, Shawn Flynn. You didn't harm him, I believe you." He stood up and petted Luna the lioness. "She won't hurt you. I have yet to command it."

Shawn sat up slowly and clinched his shirt. "Can-can I see him? Angus?"

He kept his harden face as he nodded, holding out his hand for Shawn to take.


	7. Dark Royal Blue Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus is awake and someone comes to visit Anti.

Between the lights and the laughter from the children fading into the night, Angus's eyes fluttered open. The creamed colored tented roof above him hung high and glimmered in the golden light outside on a lamp post. He felt something next to him, something warm and still. He turned his head and swallowed hard, but his body relaxed when he saw a familiar friend next to him.

"Sh-Shawn?" At the mention of his name, his head popped up along with watching eyes behind him. Angus kicked at the blankets as his back pressed against the metal bed frame, his body shaking and scared. He looked around the tent in hopes that his new master didn't hear him talk. "I-I didn't mean--I'm sorry, I-"

Shawn touched his cheek and hushes him, reassuring, "You're okay, Angus. You're safe. They're not going to hurt you."

Angus started shaking when he saw Henrik's shadow at a desk. He could smell something bitter and sweet at once. It was lemons and oranges... it almost brought him back home to his mother and sister. "But-but I said-"

"Speaking is good," Henrik says over his shoulders. "That tells me your vocal cords aren't as damaged and bruised like I thought they were." He turns on his heels and gives a smile as he came over with a marble white mug with dark gray steam rising from the top. A simple spoon rested in the liquid and was leaning towards the handle. He flinched when Henrik sat on the other side of the bed, moving toward Shawn for protection or for help if needed. Instead of pouring the hot tea on him like Angus thought, Henrik gave him the mug. "Be careful," he warns. "It's hot." He gives him a smile. "It'll help with your cords heal. I had to remove that caller around your neck," a hesitant hand reached up to feel a free neck, "it left a pretty big bruise." His eyes were glimmering in the dim light. The sun was nearly gone... a start of a new night.

Henrik held out his hand and gave a thoughtful smile. "I'm Henrik. I'm the doctor for the show and the big tent," he said in a smoothy voice. "And you are, my friend?"

Angus swallowed and glanced around nervously before saying, "I'm Angus."

"It's nice to meet you, Angus. Welcome to the family." When he didn't take his hand, Henrik pulled it back and sat it on the sheets. "You're safe now." 

Family? What the hell does that mean? His family is _way_ out there in the brush and picks. What makes him think that this place could be a family for him? He grips the mug and smelled the smoke. It smells like home and promises of a better tomorrow. He once knew the smell all too well before he was taken and used. He parted his lips as he brought the mug up and blew on the tea. He tipped the mug back and shut his eyes as the taste of honey, lemon, and oranges lingered and bloomed over his tongue. A relaxed grin formed over his face as he took another drink, and it washed over like a hug.

"I see you like the tea," Henrik chuckled, lifting a leg on the bed and sat on the knee. "My mother made that for me when I have a sore throat or trouble opening up about something."

He lowered his mug and licked his lips. For some reason, his eyes were brighter. "Thank you, Henrik."

Henrik lifted a brow then nodded. "You're welcomed, my friend." Then he looked at Shawn. "Watch him for a moment? I need to tell the boss he's awake."

"You can count on me," Shawn promises, nodding at him in return. "Don't worry about it."

Henrik stood up and took his leave, heading out of the tent and headed for Anti's tent.

As soon as he left, Angus found himself looking at Shawn. "Am... am I...?"

"Yes, Angus," Shawn answered. "Mr. Truck isn't coming back to hurt you or me ever again." There was a shine in his eyes as he watched a new day rise in his smile. "These people are real good. A bit odd around the sides, but that's what makes them better than the old place."

Angus took a dink of the tea, taking small sips so his stomach doesn't hurt later. "And... my new master?"

"He's not bad, either,' he promises. "He's more of a goof like you, really, not really a master." He lowered his eyes. "There is no master, actually."

Angus shook his head and raised his mug. "There's always a master even if you don't see him."

**************************************

"...and that's why I'm okay with picking out a new trim for you, Anti."

"Thank you, Jameson. I'm sorry that this is last minute before the show."

Jameson shook his head as he finished sowing the new black flares along the buttons. "It's not a problem. Now, if you were Marvin, I would've kicked your ass because he rips everything of his." He stepped back and study the new jacket. "Twirl for me, darling." Rolling his finger and hand in the air, Anti did just that as he turned on the small stage by his mirrors. "You look beautiful."

"Shut up," Anti says as he straightens his jacket. "Do you think she'll be in the crowd again tonight? Paggie-?"

"Yes, sir?" The tent opened to show a young girl in a soft yellow summer dress. He could smell the sugar and other sweeteners. He smile was the brightest star and her body was an hour glass that was wide enough to love, not thin, not wide--just enough to love. Her hair was pulled back in a french braid to let her fake pearls shine in the lamp glow. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." He saw that her hand was holding a small bowl of green cotton candy. "You don't come to the cart today, so I thought," Anti's ears started to burn as he cheeks brighten in blushed pink, "so I thought that I would bring you some."

Jameson nudges him forward and gave him the look saying "Don't be rude". Jameson left his side and started packing his truck and sewing 

Straightening his jacket, he stepped off the little stage and came towards her. "It's alright to come in, my dear." He takes his top hat off the hook and held it with one hand close to his chest. "Forgive me for not coming on the my walk. It's been a wild day," he bowed his head and placed his other hand behind his back. As he lifted, his other hand placed his hat on his head, tipping it back, then reached for her free hand, held it loosely, and kissed the knuckles softly. "I hope you understand, Ms. Paggie." 

She had to stop herself from squeaking at the sudden kiss. "It-it's okay. I just, well, I missed seeing you in line today." She nervously tapped the lid with her finger nails. "So, I thought that I should come over and, well, drop this off for you?"

If Anti wasn't falling for her gentle voice and kind heart for remembering him like this, he would be a damned fool. His offered a happy, yet, simple smile for her. "Why, Ms. Paggie--I'm honored that you took the trouble to come here and say that." He let go of her hand and hovered his hand over a vase of flowers that he normally gets for the after show. "A trade must be done for your walk." 

"Oh, Mr. Anti, I-"

"No, no-a gift from me to you." He held out the dark royal blue rose for her, and his kind and understanding eyes were nothing compared to his words that followed, "It blooms only during summer nights like this, moonless and clear. The light doesn't touch the petals because the darkness helps it grow."

Paggie took the rose in a daze as she gave him the tube of green cotton candy. She brought the rose up and smelled it. It was the sweetest things that she's smelled in a long time. It's sweeter than the cotton candy she makes and the smiles she gets from children, but her smile faded as her fingers rubbed the rose petals in a sad thought.

Anti lifted a brow and asked, "Is everything all right, Ms. Paggie?"

A sad and bitter smile formed. "It's sad that the rose blooms under a moonless and clear night," she said as she looked at the rose. "I can't imagine waking up in a darken place like this does. It must be lonely for the rose if no other roses bloom with it, don't you think?" Her eyes glances up at him and they were sad enough to make him cry.

He took a deep breath. "Ms. Paggie, I-"

"He's awake!" Henrik hurried in his tent breathless. He pointed outside the tent, saying again, "He's awake and talking." He sees Paggie and bows his head quickly, "Miss Paggie," he looks back at Anti, "Come on."

Anti glances at James, who was already packing a clean pair of clothing for their guest, then back at Paggie. "Excuse me, Ms. Paggie, but I am needed for a moment."

"I understand," she says, her compassionate eyes glowing. "A ring master's job is always busy. Maybe we can do something after the show?" She asked hopefully.

"I would love that," he answers as his free hand took hers and kisses the knuckles again. "I will have one of my men walk you back-"

"No, but thank you," she says. "I'll be alright. It's just across the yard." He lets her step away from him. "See you after the show?" Her sadness could fill seven oceans and still have enough water for lakes and rivers, but her happy smiles and sweetest heart pumps life to the earth. 

He nods and gives a soft smile. "See you then. I'll met you at your cart after the show, okay?" Paggie nods and leaves the tent, smelling the rose one last time in front of Anti. He could feel her smile against the small breeze between them as she walked away towards her cart. As soon as she's gone, his eyes narrowed at Henrik. "This better be good, Henrik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!  
> Y'all thought I was dead. Well, this dead person has a lot planning for this story a long with "These are the Lies". Thank you for reading!


	8. Beautiful Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Paggie, the cotton candy girl. 
> 
> ("Beautiful Ghost" from Cats)

When she was a little girl, she lost her family to a fire that was caused by a rug in her father's study. She was only six when this happened, which didn't give her enough time to make memories with her mother in the kitchen or with her father outside on the swing. She was the only child in the family because her mother just wanted one, and Paggie was the one. How she lived through the fire was a small surprise in itself because she was asleep on the second floor with her cotton candy rabbit under her arms. One moment her mother's voice faded from a bedtime story then the next, she was in the arms of a fire fighter. She didn't seem to die that night for a reason, and that didn't bother her much wondering the fair grounds with that in the back of her mind.

She was handed over to her Uncle Mark, and he raised her with his wife, Amy. Amy was an amazing mother figure for Paggie as she grew up, teaching her how to sew, read, write, cook--she taught her how to make sweets like cotton candy. When she turned fifteen, Mark bought her a cotton candy maker. During the summer, she would sell cotton candy and other sweets to the people in the mini-mart then sell more during school. She wasn't a smart student, but she wasn't dumb either, and she was okay with that. She didn't see herself doing any stay at home jobs or being a wife, but she didn't see her life as a boring picture show with subtitles reading nothing. Her eyes were truly open when the circus came to the sister town up north, and Mark knew the fair ground keeper. With that, she was able to get a spot on the grounds to sell cotton candy flavors for everyone and anyone. Just seeing the smiles and happiness building in their eyes lit the flame inside her. This is were she belongs. She finally found a place to call home. That summer, she took the job to travel with the circus to sell her sweets, but that didn't mean she won't forget her family. When they stopped in the cities, she sends postcards, pictures, money back home for her uncle and aunt. At the end of the year, she goes home and tells about her adventures with her new family.

Her family was really proud that she was seeing the world. Her uncle told her that her mother wanted but for her daughter to see the world and meet someone. When they asked about when she was going to meet someone, she would shake her head and say marriage and love meant nothing to her. Even though she never wanted to find love with someone, she made friends at her work place. Everyone there is more like a family than friends. When the new acts came over night, she didn't mind it. They felt like brothers that she never had a chance to have. Jackie and Chase are children as they make jokes and pull pranks on the staff. Marvin helps her make new flavors and come up with new shapes with the cotton candy clouds. She taught Jameson how to cook her family's stew and rice. Henrik would come by for something sweet once and a while, and he would see if she was feeling well. Then there's the ring master, Anti, her boss.

She's never saw him in person for the first year of working there. He would give a passing glance at her, nod a "Hello", and continue his day. What else is she suppose to feel? He's her boss and pays her to make her treats, that's all she sees him as. Between the misty mornings and fading street lights from the town, she would see him walking in the morning, his boots brushing the morning dew, his body cutting the mist like a careful knife. Some mornings, he would wave at her, some mornings he walked passed her as if she was nothing. it didn't bother her that she could smell bitter copper on his jacket or could feel the warmth of his eyes in the gray mornings. Just seeing her boss not in his suit and in a worn shirt and dark jeans made him seem more human than the monster the people would paint him as. Hid green eyes would glow as he smiled in the stage lights, but she knows he wasn't smiling at the crowd because he was happy. She could see through his mask and the pain he was hiding from the family. It's not her place to say anything to him about it, but she wanted to ask him if he was doing okay. But she never got the chance to ask him when she wanted to.

One night, the show was canceled because it was raining buckets, which meant it was a night where it was a payed day off. She was caught in the rain when she was walking back to the grounds from the town, which was a mile or two up the road. She went into town to send mail to her family, and she beat the storm when she made it to town. Walking back was a different story, but she somehow made it back to her little cotton candy stand, sneezing and shaking. She glanced around the fair grounds before walking towards the glowing ring tent in the center of the grounds. There, she'll warm up then go back to her stand to sleep for the night. The mud on her shoes was cold and too slushy when she made it to the soft yellow tent. When she entered, she saw the acts laying around, talking and laughing with everyone. Mainly, the fair crew never goes inside the tent to see the acts; they would go to the local bar or somewhere else. So, when it was just her and the other acts that night, she felt better than to be alone. And she felt a lot better when the doctor saw her shaking, getting up from his spot to stand next to her. Taking off his jacket, he walked her close to the center where the heat was mainly at.

"You're burning, my girl," Henrik whispers as he brought her to the center. "And you're shivering like a leaf. Marvin--go get a blanket for this young girl."

"What seems to be the problem?" The darken shadow stood in front of her and she felt like it was the end. Being in the ring master's house without an invitation was one thing that she never did. Oddly, when she lifted her head to met his dark green eyes that people warned about, she wasn't afraid of him. Instead, she gave him a small smile as her body tried to stop shaking from the cold.

His face was stunned to see her looking at him, but he wasn't angry. Instead, he knelt in front of her, took off his stage jacket, and wrapped it around her over Henrik's jacket. he bit his lower lip nervously and glances at Marvin as he came in with blankets and set them in front of her. "Jameson, see that she has new, warm clothing for the night. Jackie, you and Chase make a bed for her in Henrik's tent." All at once, they nodded their heads at the order, all leaving to get to work.

Shaking, she says through shivers, "You don't have to do that, sir."

He shakes his head as he held out his hands for her to take. "What type of ring king would I be if I don't take care of the queen of the cotton candy?" His smile was kind and the sparkle in his eyes in the lamp lights shimmered. Taking his hands in hers, he helps her move in the tent. "I'll make sure you're taken care of, my darling dear."

"Thank you, sir," she says between shakes and shivers. She found herself leaning into his shoulder as they walked and her eyes grew heavy. Her legs felt numb and like jello. Before she knew it, she was lift off her feet and cradled in Anti's arms, her hand gripping his white button up. "I'm sorry," she managed to say.

"Shh," he hushes as he walked in the rain and crossed down the yard. "You don't need to say anything, Miss Paggie. The rain cast a nasty spell on you."

"Hey, boss--Henrik doesn't have room in his tent," she heard Chase say as she felt the icy rain patter in her hair. He tucked her head closer to his chest. "She could--"

"She'll be in my tent for the night," Anti said as he started walking again. "Tell Jameson to meet us in my tent. Have Henrik make her medicine. Send Marvin to the town with Jackie to send word to her family that she fell ill." He stops and glances at him, his eyes narrowed. His voice hushed as he said, "She may not have enough time, so make it snappy, Brody. I'm counting on you."

He nods as he starts to jog away, saying, "You can count on me, Anti!"

Inside his tent, she was taken care of. Jameson came and helped her undress and change into something warmer. He helped walk her to Anti's bed to lay down. She sunk into the warm mattress and closed her eyes, sleeping under the layers of warm, thick blankets, and the warm smell of vanilla and lime carried over his pillow cases. 

After Henrik was done looking over her as she rested, he pulled Anti aside. "You did send the two fastest to town, right?"

"Yes."

Henrik glances at Paggie then at Anti. "I think it's Yellow Fever, but I'm not sure yet. I'll have to wait for the next day or two to see how she's doing." 

Anti looks nervously at the sleeping girl in his bed. "The rain triggered it?"

Henrik nods. "I'm afraid so. She's been sick for a while, but the rain, yes, the only triggered it to be at it's full."

"When do you think..?" Jameson's voice trailed as he looked sadly at the girl. "She can't di-"

"She's not," Anti cut him off sharply. "I will not allow that to happen." He stepped between the two and head to his head. "Henrik, when Marvin comes back, you two make something to help her. Pull out all the stops, no matter the cost."

"Anti, it's not that-"

He turned back and his hand gripped Henrik's shirt, pulling it close to his face. his eyes were no longer the glowing green but black and dark. He didn't say thing as he pushes him away and went towards the bed. He sat at the edge and pushed back her hair. "You're going to be better, my dear," Anti promised as he took her icy hand. "I swear it."

The next week, it rained nonstop and flooded the grounds. No shows were preformed because of the sickness in town that Paggie caught. Luckily, Marvin and Jackie didn't get sick when they returned from the phone line. For that week, Anti made sure everyone got paid on time while taking care of Paggie. Anti would stay by her day and night to make sure she stayed warm and comfortable. When her family came, he talked to them calmly about her situation. Of course, Mark tried to kill him, but Amy was luckily able to stop him and calm him down. He told him that Henrik was doing everything he could to keep her well, and he told them that she'll get better soon, but she wasn't. For a while, her little family she made thought she was going to die .

But when the night came where she thought she'll die from this sickness, when her uncle and aunt were resting after a long day of praying over her, Anti was sitting next to her on the bed and held her hand. "Miss Paggie, please? Forgive me?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "For what?"

He looked down at her in shock that she heard him. He composed himself once more. "You gotten sick under my watch."

"But it's your fault," she reassures, her voice soft and a near whisper. "You can't control when something that's out of your reach." She tried to smile at him as she joked, "Besides, a ring master doesn't look good without a smile."

His eyes widen then soften as he leaned his head down and held her hands close to his forehead. He was whispering something... was it a prayer? She never saw him as a religious type. She felt warm tears fall on her skin and heard repeated pleads to the air not to take her away. Her breathing became shallow as his grip tightened around her hand. 

"God- please! Please! I know we-we don't talk but, please! I-!" Her hands reached up and cupped his face. His words fell as his hands came up and held her hands. The touch made him fall apart in her hands, his face sinking into the touch. Paggie wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of dying. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Paggie," his voice cracked. "I-I can't. I-I can't-!" 

"Hush, now, my ring master," she says in a quiet tone. "I'll be alright." She moved over in the bed and patted the mattress next to her. That night, she rested on his chest and he held her close, never stopping from saying his prayers for her. As the rainy night turned into a pouring morning, Paggie's fever broke. 

When Mark and Henrik came to check on them the next day, they found they two next to each other in bed, sleeping soundly. For the next days that came, she was resting and regaining her strength. When another week passed, she was moving around and walking, teaching Jameson and Marvin how to cook and bake. But, the best part of it all, Anti was talking to her, speaking to her as if she was the only woman in the world for him to have, for him to hold. After those weeks of being around him and talking, she finally found out why the fire didn't kill her.

All of this happened two years ago in this town that their in. All of this happened here, and a lot of things has changed. He comes and sees her at work, she goes to the show just to watch the ring master. He keeps her safe. She keeps him alive. The world spins in a wild circle, but she can't feel it. So, you can imagine her feelings when he didn't come to her stand like he normally does. At the end of the day, she came to see him even though it was short. He always gave her flowers when he sees her, even if it's a small flowers; she doesn't mind. 

When she left his tent and walked back to her stand, she held the dark blue royal rose close to her chest and smiled in thought of his smile and kind words. She's happy that she found this place, and she's happy that he's here with her.

***************************************

As she walked back to her stand, a pair of eyes watched her move. The dark thunder eyes watched her move and wondered for a moment before a smile crept. If that was a weakness for the king, then Mr. Truck will tack it, even if it meant it'll be a glorious end for him. He wasn't going to go down without bringing someone with him. If that girl is the key, well...

Mr. Truck would take the risk. If Anti wants to take what belongs to him, then it's only fair to take something back.

He pulled out his pocket knife and followed the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped y’all enjoyed :3


End file.
